The Architect Of My Torment
by Felwot
Summary: "To know destiny itself the architect of my torment. Can it be true? Is to be Loki to be without hope?" Jane/Loki. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have uploaded this story before, but I left it unfinished, and it was pretty sloppy. So I have edited through, and hopefully improved it somewhat! I hope you enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Jane sat alone in her room, staring absentminded out of the window at the stunning views of Asgard. She allowed her gaze to wander, drinking in the sights of this alien world. Children played just as they did on Earth, and adults laughed at their antiques. But beside them warriors sparred, unnatural blue sparks flying between their weapons. Among those practicing, she saw Sif, incredibly elegant, her limbs flying at such great speed, but extending and contracting more beautifully than any Earth-bound ballerina. Thor's own sight was focused on that same dancing warrior. Jane let a sigh escape her lips, her eyes on the embellished floor. Since Thor had declined the throne offered him by his father, he had behaved as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She was happy for him, truly, but they no longer shared the intense intimacy that had carried their relationship.<p>

Last night there had been a feast, one of many, and she had attended, draped in finery, her spirits high despite worries for her future. She had taken the prised seat on Thor's right, but Sif had held the opposite chair. Thor was a gentleman and a friend, but the whole night he made no attempt to touch Jane. She wasn't going to deny that it wounded her, but at the same time, she had no urge to reach out to him either. She saw the sideways glances, the fleeting eye contact, the gentle blushes that Sif shared with Thor, and rather than inciting a jealous swell, it merely made her curious as to how the story would pan out.

Thor had of course walked her home that night, but she had turned away from his dutiful kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said as his eyebrows curled to a frown.

"Why are you sorry, Jane?" She struggled to force the words from her throat, the ones that would set him free. It wasn't that she didn't love him, because she was certain she did. But they had spent very little time together, and when they were confronted with weeks of the uninterrupted pleasure of each other's company, the sparks that had sizzled between them had died down. Maybe it was not meant to be; maybe the fate he spoke of was one of friendship instead.

All of this raced through her mind, but refused to form into words. His strong hands cupped hers, and she raised her eyes to his. They were filled with such warmth and understanding. It was that look, that comforting gesture, which opened the floodgates of her mind. She found the words, letting them pour forth, and they spent what turned out to be a happy night discussing all they had been through, cementing their friendship.

So if she had felt so much relief last night at the truth being revealed, why were tears now falling to the tiles beneath her feet?

* * *

><p><em>Her head was pressed against Thor's shoulder, the two of them stood next to Odin, at the head of a meagre crowd. The format of Loki's funeral was the same as Frigga's, but he had nowhere near as many supporters. She turned to look up at Thor, but suddenly she was alone. The boat was still nearby, and she knelt, peering into its shadowy depths. She could just make out Loki's face, his eyes wide open, grinning up at her. She began to scream.<em>

* * *

><p>The bags under her eyes deepened with every passing day, and Thor's concern grew. He visited her in her chambers often, but she was clearly flagging, and he was scared of tiring her out further. She refused to tell him why she couldn't sleep.<p>

He had taken her to Asgard so they could spend time together, and she so desperately wanted to see his world, but now she just spent all her time curled up at the window, barely even looking out. He was beginning to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with her, some grave illness. She kept claiming it was simply lack of sleep, but after a week of her lacklustre gaze, he refused to take no for an answer, almost carrying her to his father.

The moment Jane laid eyes on Odin she began shivering, a terrible feeling sinking within her. She couldn't work out why, but there was something unnatural, something wrong with him. She met his eyes, and they were cool and distant. His words were filled with warmth, but those eyes. They betrayed his detachment, his superiority. Thor held her close, his warmth comforting her, but she could not stop her shuddering. She didn't hear a word that Odin said, but gathered later from Thor that he diagnosed it as exhaustion, and suggested that maybe it was time she returned to Earth. She didn't have the energy to argue.

As soon as she was back on Earth, the terrible feeling that had gripped her since seeing Odin disappeared. Thor remained that night to ensure she was okay, and she slept for thirteen hours. She woke refreshed, so much more like her old self, and Thor was overjoyed at her transformation. They arranged that he would collect her in two months time, just after Christmas, and she would come to Asgard again.

* * *

><p>Jane tapped her fingers against the table, staring frustrated at the screen lying on the table in front of her.<p>

'It's been doing that for days, and there's no sign of him. Now how about you come outside?' Darcy said, her tone infuriatingly patronising. Jane took a deep breath in, and let it out in a slow whoosh. Darcy wasn't infuriating. Thor was. And this damn thing! She picked it up and shoved it into her bag.

'Fine. Let's go.' She grunted.

'Yes! At last! The beast awakens!' Jane just rolled her eyes in response.

Half an hour later they were firmly seated in a booth in Starbucks, looking out at the busy streets of London.

'So when are we leaving?' Darcy's question was posed on almost a daily basis.

'I told you, I'm not going anywhere, and as my intern, you have be where I am.' Jane could feel a stubborn note creeping into her voice.

'I'm not directly your intern. Can I go?' Ian piped up.

'Shut up, Intern,' Darcy said affectionately, punching him lightly.

'I'm not giving up,' Jane said. Thor was only three months late. It was fine. And the readings didn't lie. Someone was approaching from another world. It was just taking them longer than normal.

'Hello? Jane? Seriously, since that thing went nuts last week, you haven't heard a word I've said, have you?' Jane snapped back to attention at Darcy's insistent prodding.

'Sorry, no, I've been paying attention,' she replied absentmindedly. She could hear the whir from her bag, and was trying very hard to resist pulling it out. She knew the screen would tell her the exact same thing it had been telling her for days. After the first twenty-four hours she had assumed it was broken. She had diligently taken it completely apart, replaced some slightly worn bits, turned it back on again, only to get the exact same readings.

'Jane! Seriously!'

'I'm sorry! Right, focusing. Here. Starbucks. With interns.'

'So how long are we going to wait around for your guy this time?'

'I told you, we're friends. We talked, it just wasn't working out' Jane said.

'Sure, sure. Whatever you say.' Darcy cocked an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact as she sipped her drink.

Jane loved her to bits, but for once she just wanted someone who wouldn't tease so much. She turned to Ian, trying to ignore Darcy's pointed stares, when a loud, shrill, and annoying ringtone burst from her pocket.

'I've got to change that thing!' she muttered as she scrambled around, trying to find it, flushing slightly under the glare of surrounding customers. London was a strange place; everyone trying to stand out, but embarrassed if they ever managed. 'Private Number' flashed up on her screen.

'Hello?' she shook herself, annoyed at her slightly breathless tone. 'Hello,' she said again, stronger this time. There was no answer, no sound at all on the other end. 'I must've missed it. They'll call back.'

'In the meantime, can we go back to discussing home? You know, A-me-ri-ca?' Darcy practically spelled out the country, like she was talking to a child.

'Look, with these readings, its stupid to leave now. It could be anything!' Jane tried to justify herself.

'How about you wait here for Loverboy, and once he finally arrives, sweeps you off your feet, shows you space, and deposits you back, you can come find me,' Darcy said, chewing at her straw. She raised her eyebrows at Ian, who smiled awkwardly back. He wasn't about to side against his boss's boss.

'Maybe that would actually be good. And you could take Erik home! He won't say it, but I know he's homesick.' She smiled slightly at Darcy's shocked expression. She hadn't expected her to agree. To be honest, Jane didn't even really know why she had. She didn't want to be left alone and waiting in London. Sure, she had spent enough time here to be used to the city, but it was still foreign to her. But maybe what she needed was some alone time.

From the moment she had called Darcy after Thor had left, she felt like she hadn't had a second to herself. There was Christmas, then New Year, and of course, although part of her mind was always on one particular set of readings, there were many other things to be researching. So yes, it would be nice to have some space for a while.

'Seriously? Don't you need us for work? To hold spikey things and run around?'

'No, go. I'm homesick too, but I need to be here when Thor comes.' _If_ she mentally corrected herself. 'There's plenty that I can do on my own.'

And so it was decided; Darcy, Ian and Erik would head back to the US, and she would continue waiting.

* * *

><p>One month later, and Jane was in her car, not quite ready to drive away from the airport. They had been sad to leave her behind, but she could tell that they were excited to be going home. She had put on a brave face and smiled through the goodbye.<p>

Alone. She glanced at the screen on the seat beside her, and frowned at the readings. This was a new one, she had built it only last week, but it was telling her the exact same thing. It was unbelievably frustrating.

She jammed the key in, and twisted it, feeling comforted by the engine's purring response. She backed out, and began the slow journey home. Why had Darcy picked rush hour on Friday for them to leave? They had arrived late at the airport too.

She eventually made it home, flopping onto one of the cardboard boxes. Her life was all packed up. It was impractical for her to stay in the flat on her own, so she had found a smaller place, outside of London, and was moving there tomorrow.

Her phone blasted out that ridiculous ring tone again, but this time she didn't struggle to dig it out. She took her time, almost certain it would be the same blank call. She answered with a sigh, and let the silence run for a few seconds before hanging up. This happened twice a day. It used to unsettle her, but now she was just resigned to it. She should probably change her number. It was such a faff though. Not worth it to save her a minute of frustration each day.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere high above the Earth's surface, a man was walking along a faint strip of multi-coloured light. His strides were confident, and he grinned as he heard the human's breath through the small piece in his ear. She always picked up, ever curious, hoping that this time someone would say something. He checked her signal, saw she was still in London, and continued on his trek.<em>

* * *

><p>She stood in the empty sitting room of her new place, gazing through the massive French doors to the garden. It was bigger than advertised, and although there were three more flats in the building, she was the only tenant. So really, it had worked out pretty well.<p>

Her phone rang again, and she was relieved to see Darcy's number pop up on the screen. Although, now she thought of it, she hadn't the mysterious phone calls all day. They were conspicuous in their absence.

"Heeeyyy," Darcy's voice had an immediate soothing effect on Jane. "Get online! I wanna see who I'm talking to," and she hung up. Jane rolled her eyes affectionately, and went over to one of her suitcases, rooting around for her laptop.

She opened it up, and within minutes she had Darcy's face on her screen, Ian and Erik awkwardly crammed in either side of her. The sight of them made her grin.

"Soooo, how's the new place? Show me, show me!"

"Have you got the internet working yet?" Ian's stupid question earned an affectionate thump from Darcy.

They talked for the best part of an hour, before a knock on Jane's door made her end the call. She got up, glad to be finally meeting the landlord. As she entered the hallway, the same sinking feeling she'd had when she saw Odin started to pool in her stomach. She rubbed her tummy, frowning slightly, feeling as if she might be sick. The feeling got worse the more she walked, and just before she reached the door, she had to stop.

Her head swirled and she felt herself falling, falling. Grasping for something to cling to, she felt her leg collide with the sideboard. She tried to cry out, but the air had been forced from her body, her lungs collapsing in on themselves. She felt tears streaming down her face, and couldn't stop the silent sobs escaping her throat. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was the sound of the front door opening.

* * *

><p>He stepped through the doorway, glancing down coolly at the crumpled woman in front of him. He hadn't expected to have quite such an impact upon her; humans were so much more susceptible than he had assumed. It was a simple piece of magic, invading her dreams, but when she had come across him in his guise as Odin, he hadn't anticipated her violent physical reaction. Apparently the effects were more powerful on Earth.<p>

The plan had been simply to create tension between her and Thor, to eventually separate them. He had been debating many ways of tormenting Thor for how he had wronged him, and Jane had been his obvious weakness. How was he to know that they had already separated by the time he planted the first dream? The nightmares were not simply to deprive her of sleep; the feelings of terror and helplessness were manifested during the dreams, but stayed with her throughout her days on Asgard, weak emotions that were to destroy Thor's admiration of her strength. When he first learned that they had decided to be friends, he was pleased at their split. But when he realised how amicable it was, and how they still cared deeply for each other, he decided that Jane could still play a key role in his revenge.

Upon Jane's return to Earth he knew his influence would be lessened to the point of almost non-existence, and so beyond contact her phone to keep track of her location, he let her be for months, focusing instead on Thor. During is long trek to Midgard he did all he could to make Thor miserable. Ambling through space, walking on his echo of the Bifröst, it was plain to see that his brother was falling for his lifelong friend, Sif. Emotions are at their most intense at the start of a relationship, so he found many ways to manipulate and frustrate Thor. But Sif was stronger than Jane, and it proved more of a challenge than he had anticipated to create a rift between them. His distance didn't help either, and he had to devote much time and effort to maintaining his hold over Asgard. Apparitions of Odin didn't act by themselves. However, through creating battles and skirmishes, he was able to prevent Thor from being able to visit the human. He knew Jane still meant a lot to his sibling, and he knew, platonic as it was, the love they shared was strong enough to cause pain should he harm her.

Physical pain was too easy though. His plan was much more complex. If he could break her and turn her into his creature, it would destroy Thor. His nature was one of jealousy and wroth. To lose something so precious to him, and to his own brother, would be too much to bear. It would be the proof that Loki would always get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

She blinked heavily, rolling onto her back. There was a bright bulb above her head, and she squinted into the light, trying to gather her muddled thoughts. She was in the sitting room, and the view outside the windows was of streetlights and stars. How long had she been out? What had happened? She had been talking to Darcy, there was knock at the door. Then what?

"H-hello?" She jumped, her heart pounding in her chest at the voice. It was behind her, and in her hurry to turn over, she wrenched her painful thigh. She let out a groan. It felt like she had done serious damage to it.

"Gah! Loki?" she gasped in pain and confusion. She couldn't think straight. It was unmistakably his face, his voice, _him_. But she had watched Thor cradle him as he died. She was there. She saw the last breath leave his body. It was impossible!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. Are you hurt?" That tone. She hadn't heard it from him before. What did he mean? Why was he here? She couldn't say any of this, her tongue felt dry and swollen in her mouth. She just gaped at him.

"How?" she eventually managed to croak.

"You look like you're hurt. You were unconscious for a while," he said, avoiding eye contact. She began to look at him, really look, and saw the deep grey circles under his eyes, how much thinner he was. And his chest. Blood was seeping from a wound she saw him receive months ago!

"My thigh" she blurted, taking stock of the damage she had received. She was loosely wrapped in blanket she had pulled out to sit on while talking to Darcy, Ian and Erik. Her head was resting on her soft laptop case. Had Loki done that? She tried extending her leg, but yelped in pain. Loki jerked forward at the sound, hurrying from across the room to her side, stumbling over cardboard boxes on the way.

"Where does it hurt?" He sounded nervous, and genuinely concerned. This was not the distant, composed Loki she remembered. The _dead_ Loki she remembered.

"Never mind me, what about you!" She gestured to his chest, surprised at the panicked note in her voice.

"I'm fine. Where does it hurt?" he reached towards her.

She struggled up to her elbows, trying not to wince, and pulling the blanket from around her, bundled it up and tried to push it against his chest wound.

"How bad is it?" he asked, not seeming to notice the blanket or her efforts at all.

"Not too bad," the wobble in her voice betrayed her. He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers, and she saw the nervous energy behind them. He was in pretty bad shape.

"My leg hurts, a lot, but you're worse. Lie down" she felt better for taking control, and what she said was true. He looked at her anxiously, then slowly lowered himself onto his back.

The blanket was already covered in blood, and she kept wincing as she pulled herself to sit next to him. She carefully lifted her makeshift compress, taking a closer look at the wound. It was bleeding, certainly, and was quite deep, but it didn't look infected. In fact, it looked fresh. She didn't ask questions though. That was important. She could find out what had happened later.

"I need to try and stitch this up," she said, looking around at all the boxes, trying to remember where she had packed her medical supplies.

"I'm fine," he protested, but she ignored him. She spotted the box labelled 'things', and began half-dragging, half-crawling towards it, making sure not to wince too much when Loki could see her face. It was the wrong box, but thankfully the next one along contained her bulky green bag. She made it back to his side, but had to breathe for a few moments before continuing. He seemed to have realised that resisting was pointless, so he just lay quietly, watching her every move. His eyes reminded her of a bird, darting around so quickly. He was on edge. She too worked in silence, sterilising, stitching, and bandaging.

"It's the best I could do. I'm no professional though," she said when she had finished. He had kept his gaze on her face and hands the entire time, and hadn't flinched at all, even with the creams and wipes that should have stung. Judging by the state of him though, she assumed he was putting on a brave face.

"Now your turn," he replied, pulling himself into a crouching position by her thigh. By now, it was agony, and even the tiniest movement caused her muscles to scream in pain. His fingers were cold and slightly dirty, so she silently passed him a disinfectant wipe. He looked at it with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"To clean your hands," she explained. Understanding lit up his eyes, and he wiped them clean, before gesturing to her jeans. She debated not letting him help for a moment, but the pain was bad enough that she gave in.

"Look away?" She didn't like the helplessness of her tone. He obliged instantly though, turning his back on her. She wriggled out of the jeans slowly and carefully, only crying out once. It was a matter of pride for her to try and stay quiet through the pain. She draped the blood-stained blanket over herself, trying to maintain some decency.

"Okay, you can turn round." This time she made sure her voice was strong and calm.

He turned and moved towards her. He lifted the blanket a little, being careful not to touch her. There was a bruise already forming on her thigh, a deep blue colour. The sight of it made her wince.

"Can I touch it, just a little? I need to establish how serious it is," he asked. She nodded, her teeth gritted in anticipation.

He began by placing one hand under her knee, gently bending the joint. It was painful but bearable. Then he put two fingers gently on the edge of the bruised area, applying pressure lightly. She gasped slightly, and he immediately pulled them away. He repeated this movement on several different points of her leg, his head bowed forward, long hair tucked messily behind his ears.

"I think you've just bruised it. It doesn't seem broken," he said at last. She let out the breath she had been holding, and he helped her to sit with her back against the wall, lowering her injured limb gently to the floor. Her skin felt cool in the absence of his touch.

"Okay," she said. "Now, want to tell me what's going on?"

"When you and Thor went to that cave, I watched you go."

"But you died! I watched you die, Loki." Jane interrupted. She knew spoke too loudly, but it was all too much. She couldn't make sense of it.

"No, I didn't. I was temporarily unconscious," he replied, and she could have sworn she heard a note of sullenness in his voice.

"We thought you had died. If we knew you were alive, I swear we wouldn't have just left," she said, trying to make him hear her honesty.

"I believe you," he said, continuing with his story. "I began crawling to follow you, but when I finally reached the cave, you had disappeared. I must have fallen unconscious again. When I woke, I was in this old empty building, here on Midgard. It took me a few hours to determine what world I was on, and to be able to move at all. Then I traced you with some simple magic. But when I got here I heard you sobbing, so I came in. I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." He said it all quietly, with his head hung as though he was embarrassed.

"Don't apologise, please," was all she could think to say. "That time on Svartalfheim though, it was months ago. Your story only accounts for a day, maybe two."

"It all happened while the worlds aligned. If it were possible to travel between different spaces then, why couldn't it be possible for me to travel in time as well? You must know better than most how the two are intertwined." She couldn't deny it made sense.

Jane winced again as she tried to move. He offered his arms for support.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly, finally managing to get to her feet. She could just about handle putting weight on her sore leg, and agreed with his diagnosis of just a bad bruise.

"Do you know why you collapsed?" Loki enquired from behind her.

"I don't know. I don't remember," she said, feeling frustrated. She hobbled through to the bedroom, collapsing onto the unmade bed. Loki followed her in, slightly resembling a lost puppy. He perched cautiously at the end of the bed.

"Jane," Loki said, and she interrupted before he went further.

"If you want to stay here for a bit, I'm not going to protest." She was suddenly exhausted, and she felt her eyes beginning to drift shut.

"Thank you, Jane." She heard him say, before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p>Loki sat at the end of the bed for a moment or two, watching her breathing even out. Things had gone remarkably well so far. He hadn't anticipated her having such a strong reaction when he approached the door, but by throwing a shield around his illusions, he was able to counteract the effect. She was clearly exhausted, and would no doubt have more questions for him upon waking, but for now she seemed to be, if not happy, then at least willing to have him here in her abode.<p>

His plan was still in its infant stages, but judging by the way she accepted his help, it would proceed smoothly. He got up from the bed, and walked through to the main room, careful to limp and look weak until he was out of the room, just in case she saw him. He would have to be careful to maintain his ruse. However, he doubted she had that much knowledge about him and his race, so he would be able to 'heal' fairly quickly. He picked up the blood-stained blanket, and took it to the kitchen sink, beginning to scrub it clean. It was important he made sure she thought he truly cared for her. His 'reformation' had started when he helped her and Thor, perhaps most specifically when he saved her life, but he knew he still had a lot to do to earn her trust. And he could start by cleaning the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane woke up slowly, her eyelids heavy and her body aching. She must have really knocked herself. Her sleepy thoughts circled around Loki, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Had he really survived? Was it possible? She thought over all the research she had being doing, and it made sense for time travel to have been possible, so that part of his story was definitely believable. But she had seen him die. Thor had held him. How could he have survived? It was all still confusing, but she decided that what she needed was to try and not think about it. A long, hot shower would ease her aching muscles.

She stretched her arms above her head, noticing her now clean blanket. She smiled slightly. Swinging her legs slowly out of bed, she cautiously tested her body to see what she could and couldn't manage. It was all sore and achy, but she managed to hobble to the suitcase at the end of her bed, pull out a towel, and make it to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Loki heard the shower turn on, and roused himself from his pose. He had been sitting on the floor all night, concentrating on his illusions on Asgard. At this distance, it took great effort to maintain them. Running realms was not easy. He had set them up for the next day though, so now he could focus on the human. He stood up and stretched, before refreshing his wound. It had 'healed' surprisingly well in such little time. She would no doubt want to change the bandages, and he would be able to check her leg again. It was all about creating that intimacy.<p>

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower a little more easy than getting in, her muscles much more pliant after the steamy heat. Reaching for the towel, she began drying her hair and body, taking her time to avoid straining anything further. She then wrapped it around her tightly, and stepped back into the bedroom.<p>

"Good morning." She almost shrieked when she saw Loki sat upon her bed, and her hands instantly flew to her chest, pulling the towel tighter around her. She was incredibly self-conscious of the amount of leg she had on show.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed at him.

"I am sorry if I offended you. I heard you get up, and thought I would come through and see how you felt this morning. I myself feel much improved for a night's rest." He had his calm composure back today, and smiled at her. It wasn't the aloof smile he had given her in Asgard though. This one seemed genuine, if still a little cold.

"I'm sorry, you just shocked me," she said, realising her overreaction. He just wanted to see how she was. He was being nice.

"I can see your bruise has blossomed," he said, with a small gesture to her thigh. She glanced down, and her eyes widened at the deep purple that covered half her limb.

"May I?" his voice was suddenly close. She hadn't heard him move towards her. She nodded dumbly. He knelt at her feet, his slightly cool hands coming to rest on her leg, one behind her knee, the other ever so gently resting on her bruise. She felt a blush begin in her cheeks and seep down her chest. She pressed her legs a little closer together, mortified at the thought of what he might see.

He was a perfect gentleman though, his gaze never straying from her thigh, and his hands only touching where he needed to. He stopped as soon as she winced, and moved to check another part. After a few moments of this, he stood up, a fluid, elegant motion that left her feeling a little breathless. He stepped away quickly, leaving a gap between them.

"I know it looks and feels painful, but I still think it is just a bad bruise," he said. There was silence for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" she said, breaking it before it became awkward.

"Yes, I admit I am a little," he replied.

"Oh! But your chest. Can I see?" He smirked slightly at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sit on the bed. Even if it is healing at a god's rate, it can't be fixed yet. And at the very least the bandages will need changing," she said, feeling better for taking control. She gingerly walked through to the sitting room, suddenly very conscious once again of the towel she was wearing. But he had helped her. It was only fair she returned the favour quickly. She picked up the first aid kit from where she had abandoned it the night before, and made her way back to the bedroom.

Loki was lying on the still-unmade bed, his battered green and silver armour beside him. The bandages she had applied the night before covered some of his chest, but enough pale skin was still visible for her to see how toned he was. She supposed it was a side effect of being a god, having perfect physique, but she was surprised at how strong he looked. Next to Thor he looked thin and scrawny, but now she could see that he was as powerfully built, if slightly less bulky. She coughed and moved forward, her eyes falling to the ground. She hoped he hadn't caught her staring.

He watched her approach from across the room, noting how careful she was of her leg. Maybe he had slightly overdone her injury. He hadn't been sure exactly how tough humans were, so he had made her fall quite hard. Ah well. She would heal. Right now, she was sat beside him, her slight frame bending over his chest. His arms were behind his head, a cocky pose. It wouldn't be convincing if he let all of his old self go – he needed to keep some of the cool, superior attitude.

"Can you sit up a little? I want to take these bandages off," she said. His hearing was more sensitive than a human's, and he heard the slight huskiness in her voice. He complied, lifting up slightly, making sure to still wince a little. She worked quietly, examining the wound, cleaning it, then applying fresh bandages.

"You mentioned food, I believe?" he said when she was finished and had begun packing up. When she glanced at him, he made sure his eyes were on her exposed legs. He saw the flush creeping up her neck, and smiled inwardly. Outwardly, he hung his head and tried to look embarrassed at being caught.

"Yes, I did. I only moved here yesterday, and well, as you know, things didn't go perfectly. So how about we go out and find somewhere?" He nodded his assent.

"I'll drive if that's alright. I don't particularly fancy walking on this leg," she said with a small nervous laugh. He still unsettled her. She would be smart to heed that instinct. But he knew he wouldn't give her a chance to.

There was awkward silence in the car as Jane drove, Loki staring out of the window with a bored expression on his face. She tapped her fingers on the wheel nervously, not knowing quite what to say.

"It's best I go in myself to get you clothes," she eventually blurted out, her voice too loud for the car. She blushed a little, and coughed before continuing in a quieter tone.

"You aren't the most popular person here on Earth. I'm sure once you're in normal clothes though, people shouldn't recognise you. I suppose it's a good thing your armour is so flamboyant!" She inwardly chastised herself for her nervous laughter.

"Very well. I shall wait in this vehicle," he said, not bothering to look at her. She was confused by his hot and cold attitude; one minute he was doting on her, checking her injuries and looking lost and reliant upon her, and the next he was acting as if it was a great injustice that he had to stoop to her level of conversation. She frowned, her hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. Deep breath in, deep breath out. She knew who Loki was. No doubt the kind side of him was an act to get her to help him. She just had to accept that.

"When are you going back to Asgard?" she said, trying to keep her tone light and cheerful.

"I do not know how to, and I doubt I would be welcome." Again, the tone was condescending.

"Yes, of course. Although, you know, your dad held a proper funeral for you. I went, and so did Thor. Actually, your brother was the one who arranged it all," she said, a little warmth creeping into her voice. She waited for his response, but it didn't come. Glancing to the side, she saw his gaze had now fallen to his feet, a look on his face that she could only describe as sad. A second later though, his head was back up, the bored expression once again plastered to his face as he watched Earth blur past the window.

They arrived at a small shopping centre, and she rolled the windows down slightly to let air in. He looked at her questioningly in response.

"It's so there is enough air for you to breathe while I'm gone. It's what we do for dogs," she said. The look on his face instantly made her regret that last bit, and she leapt out of the car, locking the doors and running away before he could respond. When she was inside and out of his sight, she couldn't help having a little giggle. Had she really just compared a god to a dog?

Jane headed straight for Gap, figuring if she got him a pair of jeans and a couple of nice shirts, she could then bulk it out with Primark stuff. She went in trying to pick out things that she could see Loki in, but soon gave up on that. All she could picture him wearing was green and silver armour. He was going to have a new look. Dark blue slim cut jeans, a checked shirt, two tee shirts, and some jumpers from Primark seemed like the best choice. She also got him a pack of socks and a pack of boxer shorts. She debated shoes, but had no idea what size to get him. It had taken her longer than she had expected to select the clothes, and she could see Loki's fed-up expression from across the car park. She hung her head sheepishly and hurried to the car.

"Right, you need to change before we go get something to eat," she said once she was settled in the car.

"Very well," he replied, looking like he was trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"You can go in the back," she said.

He stepped out of the car, and she winced at the clearly recognisable sight of his tall frame decked out in armour. It was dulled and dented, yet he still looked resplendent and out of this world. He was in the back of the car in a flash, and before she could look away from his reflection, he was shirtless. She quickly turned her eyes away, the now familiar feeling of a blush beginning to creep up her neck. She closed her eyes, and silently counted, only reaching the fifties before she heard the car door open.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had on the jeans and shirt, un-tucked, with his black boots looking much more subtle with the outfit. She felt herself gawking awkwardly, and quickly shook her head and looked straight ahead. She smiled at him as he sat next to her again, and he tentatively smiled back. She was beginning to realise that when he felt vulnerable, or was confronted with something he was unsure of, he would turn to her for help. It made her happy, although she knew it shouldn't. This was the man who tried to take over the planet. The God of Mischief, as Thor had once called him.

She drove to a little café in silence, and he kept twitching in his seat, clearly not yet comfortable in his new attire. She took a deep breath after she had found a parking space, and looked at him, nodding in a strangely formal way. She mentally chastised herself; why was she being such a fool with him?

"Let's go then!" Her voice came out overly cheerful. She was so nervous of someone recognising him. She realised just how much taller than her he was when he unfolded his frame from the car and came to stand by her, dwarfing her petite frame.

They walked into the café, and thankfully it was fairly quiet. They found a booth straight away, and took seats opposite each other. A waitress appeared, and handed each of them a menu, rattling off the specials. Jane wasn't really paying attention, trying to see if any of the customers had noticed and recognised Loki. For now though, they seemed safe.

"What're you going to get?" she asked him after giving him a couple of minutes to read the menu.

"Errr…" She had never seen him look so stumped. She couldn't help but laugh, trying to hide it behind a cough and her menu.

"I'll take you to a 'café' on Asgard, and then we'll see how funny you find it," he responded, scowling at her. It just made her giggle more.

"Okay, I'll order," she gasped out, making eye contact with the waitress.

"Hi, can I get an all day breakfast and a tuna and cheese Panini please? And two fresh orange juices," she said, smiling.

"All day breakfast? Surely that stops it being breakfast?" Loki said.

"Stop being smart. It's breakfast food. You know, bacon, eggs, beans, that kind of stuff."

"And 'tuna'? What is that, pray tell?"

"A fish," she said, smiling at him. Her giggles had passed, and she smiled at him, happy that he was asking her for help. There was a bit of a silence then, before he broke it.

"Thank you, for the clothes. I do not know how much they cost, or how much this feast will be, but I will find some way to reimburse you." His tone was formal, but he smiled at her, and she could have sworn there was some warmth in his eyes.

"Nah, don't worry about," she said. "I got some of that from Primark, which does super cheap stuff, and a café like this wont charge much."

"Still, I am in your debt, and not just for that. You have helped heal me, and offered me a place of rest. I am grateful."

She was surprised by the honesty in his gaze, and smiled.

"Again, don't worry about it. I was going to be in that place on my own, so it's nice having company. Darcy, Ian and Erik left for America yesterday," she said, feeling sad to know that they would probably be home by now. Loki was frowning slightly in response to her statement.

"I feel I owe Erik an apology." Loki was full of surprises today it seemed. This was not the god she knew. "What I did to him was," he paused, "unkind."

Jane didn't know how to respond to that.

"Anyway, let us not talk of unhappy things. How is your leg?" he said.

"It's sore, I'm not gonna lie, but I think I'll recover. It wasn't nearly so bad as your chest," she said.

"Ah, but I heal faster than you, little human," he said, his tone lightly mocking. She harrumphed at him, pretending to be insulted.

"One all day breakfast, one tuna cheese melt, and your drinks," the waitress said, interrupting their talk.

"Mmm, thank you," Jane said, smiling at her. She glanced at Loki, but no thanks issued from him. She gently knocked his thigh with the toe of her good leg, and he looked up at her. She slightly tilted her head towards the waitress, and she saw the light bulb turn on above his head.

"Ah, yes, thank you madam," he said, before smiling at Jane for her approval. They ate in silence, Loki seeming to genuinely enjoy the food.

They walked back out to the car, and she blushed when he held the door for her, before going round and settling in his seat.

* * *

><p>He sat in the car, one hand resting on his belly, looking content. Jane was focused on the road, and he smiled slightly at the way her eyebrows creased when she concentrated. He shook his head, and pulled himself upright. He shouldn't let himself be distracted. He felt he had displayed enough warmth towards her for now, so plastered a bored look on his face. It was surprisingly easy, considering it was how he truly felt about this realm. He saw her look at him, and the slight disappointment at his expression. She was playing into his hands beautifully.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got home, Loki asked if he could use the bed. She had seen him wince a couple of times when he thought she wasn't looking, and it was clear that although he was healing, he was still in a lot of pain, and no doubt the superhuman speed of his recovery had drained him.<p>

"Of course you can. Let me make it up first," she said, going to dig out the duvet and sheets.

"Here you go," she said when she'd found them. She began tucking the sheet onto the mattress and, unbidden, Loki went to the other side of the bed and began helping. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thanks," she said, as he helped her put the duvet cover on too. She hadn't really thought of it, but Loki must not be used to looking after himself. No doubt he and his brother had grown up with every luxury. She doubted that he had ever made a bed, or cooked a meal for himself.

"Thank you," he replied. He began unbuttoning his shirt. How could he constantly bring that flush to her cheeks?

"I hope you sleep well. If you want, I'll wake you up when its dinnertime," she said, as she turned to leave him to undress in peace.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," he replied, and she felt a slight shiver in her spine from the deep tenor of his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane heard Loki get into bed, and seconds later there was silence. She smiled a little to herself, and began to unpack all of her boxes.

Hours later, she collapsed onto the sofa, utterly exhausted. She had planned to go out and get food to cook for dinner, but a pizza delivery leaflet had been posted through her door earlier that day, and it was sorely tempting.

* * *

><p>Loki let his eyes flicker open slowly, trying to look half-asleep. He could smell some kind of food, and let his gaze turn to her. She was stood half in, half out of his room, clearly unsure of what to do with herself. Her slight cough had 'woken' him, and he smiled gently. Her timid answering smile was almost endearing.<p>

"I got food," she said, smiling a little more at his nod. She was so easy to play. He couldn't believe how she was falling so perfectly into his clutches.

"Thank you," he lowered his voice ever so slightly – women seemed to _melt_ that little bit more when he did. "I shall come and have some in a moment," – he returned to a little more formality. He had to be so careful. If his plans were to play out perfectly, he needed to have her truly believe that he had feelings for her, and that he was reformed. So carefully, carefully he would bring her round.

He got up after she had left the room, and pulled on one of those detestable 'tee-shirts' that humans liked to wear. He plastered a smile onto his face and went through. He sat in silence beside her, looking around the room.

"Your dwelling, it looks lovely," he said, and she smiled. Her hair was mussed up and there was dirt smudged on her forehead – clearly she had spent the afternoon unpacking.

""I am sorry I did not help you," he said, trying to look sincerely apologetic.

"Oh no, really, its fine. I'm glad you got some rest," she replied.

"What is this?" He gestured to the pizza on the table.

"Oh, it's a pizza. There is bread, and tomatoes, and cheese, and peperoni," she said.

"And you made this?"

"Oh, no. I just ordered it."

"Ah, you had your servant prepare it."

"No, no. It's a restaurant. And they deliver it to your home."

"That is what I said."

"I don't have servants. I pay them to make food. I order it over the phone."

"I do believe you are talking about servants. Perhaps you call them something different here?"

"No, not servants. Cooks, who I asked to make us this dinner."

"Surely cooks are servants too? Specialist servants."

"Fine. Yes. I paid people to make food for us. Call that what you like." She rolled her eyes. "It's good, I promise. Dig in!"

"Very well." She tore off a slice in demonstration, and he followed suit. He cautiously nibbled the end, and she grinned as his eyes widened, chewing thoughtfully. He took a bigger bite next, and smiled back at her.

"This pizza. It is wonderful!"

They continued to eat in silence for a little while, before he took in a deep breath and let his gaze drop to the floor. Jane felt the light tone drop. Something serious was happening.

"I was thinking that I would like to return to Asgard," he said. She stopped eating mid-mouthful and stared at him for a moment, before physically shaking herself and carrying on nonchalantly. He waited for her response, desperate to know if he had timed this stage correctly.

"How? And is that smart? You aren't exactly the most loved of the Asgardians at the moment," she said after a while.

"That is true. But if what you said was true, that they held a funeral for me, and Thor has been encouraging people to think more kindly of me, I believe that hiding my existence from them would only further their distrust," he said. He could see her considering what he said, but she seemed reluctant to agree.

"Your father had you imprisoned for the rest of eternity. Do you really think he would change his mind just because he thought you'd died?" She said exactly what he wanted her to.

"I know, and it was a perfectly just response. I wish to make peace with him, and of course, I hope that he does forgive me. But if he chooses to see the penalty through, I shall not oppose his command." He let his words sink in, and saw the surprise in her eyes when she registered what he had said. He could imagine what she was thinking, how shocked she was that Loki of all people had accepted the error of his ways, and was even willing to take horrendous punishment for it.

"Well," she said, but tailed off, clearly not knowing how to complete the sentence.

"The only question is, how do I go about returning?" he said.

"Yes, I suppose that is the problem then. And you will have to find a way to transport two people," she said.

"Two people? Why?" He pretended to be bemused, secretly overjoyed at how well he had manipulated her already.

"I owe you my life, Loki. What you did on Svartalfheim..." she appeared to stumble on her words. "I am not going to let you go alone. I want to be there, I want to talk to your father. I need him to know that you are not just evil, that there's good inside of you." There was a surprising amount of passion in her voice, and for a moment he felt a twinge of what could only be described as guilt. But he brushed it aside.

"It will be dangerous. The way I plan to travel may not even work. And when we are in Asgard, it would not serve you well to show your sympathies lie with me," he said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I don't care. I am coming too."

She had fought to follow him, and although he was certain she had confused and surprised herself by doing so, already she was playing into his hands. He smiled to himself at the thought of how smitten she would soon be with him. The next step was to start 'building' something that would transport them back. It could be slightly tricky, he was aware, as she had an admirable knowledge of the 'science' behind what he was to attempt.

He pondered on the matter for a little while, listening to her tossing and turning in her sleep. He was on the sofa, and she had the bed. Being a gentleman, of course he had insisted that she took the better option. Perhaps it would be better if he strayed a little closer to the truth regarding their return to Asgard. He would achieve it through linking a tiny fragment of the bifröst with the main one, and so teleport them back. He could arrange to 'find' it in the rubble around where he had supposedly fallen to Midgard, and then use it. It would certainly be more likely to convince her that some scientific explanation that would no doubt be clearly flawed to her.

* * *

><p>Jane slowly blinked her eyes open, a smile on her face. She had been having the most delicious dream, of hands slowly sliding up her thighs, lips pressed to her neck, and lithe body pushing against her own… she shook herself. No point dwelling on a dream that was already fading. She couldn't even remember who the mystery lover was. She got out of bed and pulled on clothes, before heading out to find Loki. He had been a gentleman and insisted that she took the bed while he slept on the sofa. She smiled at the memory of his insistence.<p>

"Morning," she said, smiling at him. Her leg felt better today, and she had slept well. She felt peaceful and charitable towards him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he politely enquired.

"I slept fine thanks," she said, feeling the blush creep once again up her neck as she thought of her dream. "You?"

"I slept perfectly well. Although I have been awake for some time pondering my return to Asgard." She felt her smile fall away a little. Was she really going to return with him? In the cold light of a new day the prospect suddenly seemed a lot more daunting. To stand up for Loki against the Allfather could put her in a lot of trouble. But then she remembered him saving her life, and how kind he had been during his stay with her. He couldn't possibly be purely evil and still do all that. He needed, and indeed deserved, to have someone to stick up for him.

"When and how are we going?" she said, with a note of resolve in her voice. He smiled tentatively at her, and she returned the gesture.

"Please try not to frown upon this, but I have a stolen artefact, so to speak, with me," he said, his gaze dropping guiltily to the floor.

"What did you steal?" she said, trying not to sound parental.

"A piece of the bifröst," he said, sounding even guiltier.

"You did what?!" she said, louder than intended.

"I thought it could come in handy," he said, the casual phrase sounding odd coming from his lips.

"You cannot just steal the bifröst!" She was shocked.

"I didn't steal all of it! Just a tiny fragment," he said, sounding like a petulant child.

"Will it work?" she said, after a pause.

"To get us there? Yes, I believe so," he said, smiling at her a little to see if he was off the hook.

"Lets see it then." She said, crossing her arms and refusing to return the smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little shard of rainbow-coloured material that resembled fluid glass. She forgot for a moment what he had done, and stepped closer to admire it. It truly was stunning, the colours shimmering and changing before her eyes. She stared at it transfixed for a few seconds, before backing up.

"How could it work?" There was a doubtful note in her voice.

"It is still part of the main Bifrost, even though it is not technically connected. It should link us to it and provide a direct route to Asgard."

"Should?" she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It has never, to my knowledge, been attempted before. But I fail to see any reason why it should not work. Clearly it is still active," he said, holding up the shimmering shard for her to see.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, of course not," he said, a little too quickly.

"Loki…"

"I don't know for certain. But as I said, I don't see why it wouldn't work," he said, trying to reassure her.

"When are we going?" she said, and his grin was huge. She couldn't help but smile back, her crossed arms falling to her sides.

"How soon would you be able to?" he replied.

"Soon. But first we need to heal. And by we, I mean you. Your bandage is bloody again. May I?" She stepped closer, reaching out a hand to his chest. There was a rust coloured mark on his new shirt.

"Of course. Your leg first though. How is it?" His gentlemanly attitude still surprised her.

"Actually, it isn't nearly as painful as it was. Just a bruise, like you said." Loki smiled, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He had been healing her leg slightly. Not out of guilt. Of course, his intentions hadn't been to harm her quite so much. These mortals though, they were so delicate. But no, he didn't heal it out of guilt. He simply wanted to speed things along a little.

Jane stepped forward, and he felt her hands brush against his skin. Goosebumps appeared across his chest.

"I don't think it's bad, just a little bleeding. I'll disinfect it and put on a fresh bandage, and you should be fine." He enjoyed using his superior hearing to notice her voice drop slightly. He nodded down at her, seeing the now all too familiar blush creeping up her neck. He looked away, to save her some embarrassment.

The treatments she gave didn't hurt, considering it was a fake wound. But he pretended to wince a little, just to make it convincing. She looked pained herself every time she thought she had hurt him. He smiled inwardly. It was all falling into place so perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Loki asked. Jane had been dithering on the matter, so unsure of herself and whether she was making the right choice. She had avoided telling her best friend, but now the moment of departure was upon them, she had a change of heart.

"Let me call Darcy. Then we can go." She couldn't quite believe she was going through with this. It was madness. But he needed her, and she wanted to help him. She owed him for saving her life at the very least, and to her surprise, she actually wanted him to be pardoned, regardless of any debts owed.

She went back into her bedroom, her knees suddenly feeling weak and wobbly. She sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled out her phone. She had to take a few deep breaths before making the call, not sure what she was going to say to her best friend.

"Hi Darcy, it's me," she said, and couldn't get a word in edgeways for the next few minutes, as Darcy updated her on everything going on in her life. When Darcy finally paused for breath, she seized the chance and blurted out the truth.

"I'm going to Asgard with Loki." She was met with a worryingly empty silence.

"Darcy? Did you get that? I'm going to..."

"Yes, yes. I heard you." Her tone was flat. "With _him?_ Wasn't he _dead?_ What the hell is going on?"

Jane spent the next few minutes telling Darcy everything. It felt fantastic to finally talk about it all, and once she had started, she couldn't stop. When she had finally told all, she waited for Darcy's reply anxiously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" she said, and Jane felt a huge grin spread across her face.

"Really? You think I should?"

"Yes, if you think its right, go for it! But be careful. Stay out of trouble. And yes, Loki counts as trouble." Jane was overjoyed at having her friends support, and she obeyed orders and said goodbye, ready to head to another world with a man who had tried to take over her own.

"Are you sure I don't need to bring anything?" Jane said. Loki could clearly see that she was stalling. She kept glancing at the glistening fragment in his hands, and he knew she doubted its powers. To be honest, he did too. It had taken him most of the way back to Midgard, but it had slowed towards the end, which was why he had walked the rest of the way. It wasn't strenuous, just irritating. However, it had given him time to use her crude 'phone' to track her exact whereabouts.

"Everything you need shall be provided there. Even if I am not pardoned, Thor will see to your wellbeing," he said, reassuring her. He smiled and held out his hand. It was a little forward, but the feel of her small, smooth palm in his showed how distracted she was by her nerves. They stepped outside together, and he arranged them so that they were stood facing each other.

He took a step closer to her, as close as he could be without actually pressing his chest against hers. He tilted his head down as she tilted hers up. Gripping the crystal in one hand, he placed his other hand on her lower back, feeling the heat of her body through her clothes. He gently applied pressure, and she moved forward, the length of her body now pushing against his. Tentatively, she slid her arms around his waist, and shut her eyes, resting her head against his chest. Even though she was no longer looking at him, he couldn't help but smile.

He allowed her to rest there for a minute, feeling the flutter of her heartbeat as he began to squeeze the bifröst fragment. It was heating up, and he put his other arm around, being careful not to let the now painfully hot shard touch her. In response to his embrace, she tightened hers. He smiled a little more, enjoying the physical representation of the trust she put in him.

Darts of light began to fall around them, similar to when using the main bifröst, but not as many, and not as bright. It was going to be a rough journey.

She tried very hard to supress her scream when she felt her feet leave the ground, and although it seemed impossible, she managed to squeeze Loki even tighter. His answering squeeze reassured her a little. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, but she could tell that this was different to the times when she had gone with Thor. This was shakier, and it felt much slower.

She hung onto him for what felt like hours, and she couldn't remember the exact moment at which he had started stroking her hair. All she knew was that the gesture was surprisingly soothing.

"Jane, open your eyes," he said, his low voice right by her ear, making her shiver. The sound of her name on his lips was divine; he managed to give it a sense of importance and gravitas.

"I can't," she managed to squeak out, her voice decidedly un-sexy compared to his.

"Please, Jane," he practically purred her name that time. She was glad her legs didn't have to support her weight.

She braced herself, still feeling wind whipping through her hair as they were carried along, and cautiously blinked her eyes open. She gasped, unable to help herself.

They were moving through space, faster than she had thought, but the ocean of stars around them seemed stationary. There were millions of them, all around, clusters and clouds of galaxies seeming so close that she felt she could reach out and brush against them. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her grin only increased when she saw the same overjoyed and awe-filled expression on Loki's face.

"See?" he said gently. She could only nod, unable to form words.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the look of pure, unadulterated wonderment on her face. He too appreciated the beauty around them. It was spectacular.

They arrived in a backstreet of Asgard, and he lost his balance, the sudden halt unexpected. He fell onto his back, and although he tried to keep a grip on her, Jane rolled off to the side, making a rather endearing 'oomph' sound as she did. He rushed over to her, but she was already pulling herself to her feet and dusting her clothes off.

"We made it," she said, relief pouring through her.

"Indeed we did. However, I fear that the journey here may have been the easy part," he said, turning serious.

Jane had the strangest feeling of coming home as they began to walk towards Loki's judgement. She hadn't spent much time on Asgard, but she loved it anyway. She smiled at everyone they passed. The first time they saw someone, she panicked and almost shouted at Loki to hide. But when she turned to look at him, she instead found a girl around her age.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" she said, before turning to hunt for Loki.

"I do believe I am exactly who you thought I was," the girl replied, and her smirk was unmistakable.

"Loki?" Jane said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Indeed. Shall we?" he said, gesturing for her to continue. She had to admit she was impressed at how easily he had disguised himself.

They continued on, until the reached the centre, a magnificent building rising up before them.

"Name? Intention?" a guard said, looking bored. Loki, still in disguise, nodded to Jane to speak.

"I am Jane Foster. I am here to see Thor and the Allfather." She tried to sound confident, but there was a nervous squeak to her voice.

"Jane!" she couldn't help but grin when she saw Thor coming through the doors behind the guard. "Let her through! It's Jane," he said to the guards, his voice booming with the confidence she had failed to achieve.

"Jane Foster. How are you here? And why?" he said, as he scooped her up into an embrace.

"She is here because I took her with me," Loki said, stepping out from behind her, his disguise gone.

"Loki?" Thor said, freezing for a moment before pulling out Mjölnir and yanking Jane behind him. "How?" His voice was now hoarse.

"Brother, I come in peace. I mean you no harm. I wish to speak to father, to explain," Loki said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Thor didn't seem to know what to do, and stayed in his position.

"Thor, let him explain. Give him a chance," Jane said, placing a hand gently upon his back. Her words had the desired effect, and he relaxed.

"I thought you were dead," Thor said, his voice still hoarse.

"I know. Please, allow me to explain to you and Father." Thor stared at Loki for a moment, before turning and marching away.

"You wish to see father? Well then, let us go. I want to hear your explanation as much as he does," Thor said, Loki and Jane hurrying behind.

"Please Jane, wait outside. I appreciate your support, more than you know. But don't allow yourself to be tangled in my fate," his pleading tone did nothing to soften her resolve.

"What exactly is the point of me being here if I don't get to argue your case?"

"Moral support." He smiled slightly at her.

"The worst he would do to me would be to send me back to Earth, and refuse to let me return. He would not imprison me here."

"You do not know that for certain. My crimes are great. Supporters may not get the sympathy they deserve. Do not forget that he is involved in my case on a deeply emotional level too. It may cause him to be irrational." He enjoyed the stubbornness in her expression. She was tough for a mortal, he would give her that.

"How about you shush, and go in? You look like you're stalling." He sighed, plastering a resigned look on his face.

"Very well. But I no longer consider myself responsible for your fate."

They stepped forward together, hearing the sound of Odin's voices.

"Here we go," Loki said, before pushing open the massive gold doors. They walked forward, towards the great throne, before Loki dropped to his knees, right hand curled into a fist upon his chest. Jane glanced at him, before quickly following suit. Silence pervaded the hall. She kept her eyes downcast, waiting.

"My son," Odin spoke the words quietly, hoarsely. "How can it be?"

Loki looked up from where he knelt, surprise registering on his face.

"Father, please, allow me to extended my gratitude for your audience, and I wish to offer my most heartfelt apologies for..."

"No." Odin interrupted, his voice more powerful this time, echoing around them. "No," he said, quieter this time. "You do not owe me gratitude or apology. You may have learnt that you were posthumously forgiven of all your crimes. You had a funeral fit for any king. But you must explain how it is you have risen from the dead. Explain to Thor, your brother who held you as you died."

Loki was silent for a moment, seemingly overcome by his emotions. Jane moved instinctively towards him, but he was suddenly on his feet, striding towards his father.

"Thank you, thank you," he gasped, as he fell at his father's feet. He began talking, his words pouring out in a rush, explaining all he had told Jane. Father and brother listened attentively, and Loki had to repeatedly turn down Thor's apologies.

"You were not to know brother. Jane has assured me you would not have left me if you had known I still lived. I believe that, truly I do."

"What you did, Loki, was undeniably a crime of the highest order. But as I have said, you were pardoned, and I shall not take that away from you. Know, though, that the people of Asgard may not forget easily, and the people of other realms may never find it in them to forgive you. So be warned. Life here will not be easy."

Jane turned away from the family scene, deciding to give them some privacy.

"Jane! Do not leave, we have much to discuss," Thor said, grinning as he came towards her. The solemnity of his father's words seemed to have washed over him.

"I suppose we do, after you left me on Earth. Again." She knew she sounded crosser than she was, but she did take a little pleasure in Thor's guilty face. She had waited months for him. He deserved to feel a little remorseful.

"My dearest Jane, I am so very sorry. There have been uprisings that needed to be dealt with. Here, let us sit and I will tell you all. And you must update me on your life too!" Ever cheerful, he bounced back from his guilt within moments. She smiled, letting him off the hook.

There had been a feast held in Loki's honour, and he had spent the night explaining, again and again and _again_, everything that had happened. The royal pardon, now reapplied to the living Loki, helped somewhat, but people still failed to trust him. His father had been right. Or rather, the apparition had spoken words Loki knew the true Allfather would have. He knew he would have to work hard to manipulate them into believing he would make a good ruler. In the past he had attempted to prove as much while sat on the throne, but now, with perspective from his misjudgements, he knew that to have true power he would need the people of Asgard to cheer as soon as he took his father's place. And so his scheme continued to unravel, moving at a snail's pace, yet still undeniably progressing.

"Sif! Come here. Jane, there is something I must tell you," Thor said, lounging back in his seat. He bent forward though as the warrior approached, a haughty expression on her face.

"Let me guess. It is your engagement?" Jane said, surprised at the stab in her chest as she nonchalantly spoke the words.

"You know?"

"It was obvious Thor. You two are well suited to each other. I wish you both happiness." She didn't know why her tone had turned so formal. She tried to soften the cool words with a smile, but she was aware her face contorted into a grimace instead.

"Are you alright Jane?" Thor's concern caused a frown to crease Sif's forehead.

"I am quite well. Just a bit tired I guess. Where can I sleep?"

"Allow me," Loki said, appearing by her shoulder. "I have picked a room with a spectacular view for you. I shall take you there now if you wish."

"Thank you Loki, that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow maybe Thor?"

"Indeed, rest well. I would not be surprised to find that this revelry extends over many nights. It's not every day royalty returns from the dead!" Thor grinned, slapping Loki on the back. Loki straightened himself up, smiling ruefully.

"Goodnight." She walked away, Loki's hand millimetres from her lower back, guiding without touching. They walked along countless corridors, through doorways so high she could barely see the top, until they came to a halt outside a more manageably sized door.

"Though this door," he said, and she obeyed, pushing it open. It was heavier than it looked. Loki stepped closer, his chest brushing so lightly against her back, she could convince herself she imagined it. His hand pushed the door with her, and she gasped, forgetting the rush heat she felt at his proximity.

"I thought you might like to see the stars from a more comfortable position. I am aware our journey here was not easy." She nodded along, gazing out at the view. Asgard stretched out before her, followed by the ocean speckled with dots of light – reflections from the stars scattered across the sky. A whole wall appeared to be missing, exposing this spectacular view.

"There is an invisible barrier there. Harmless, but it stops anything entering or leaving. As you can see, there is quite a drop," he said as she stepped closer. Peering over the edge made her dizzy. Looking at the endless stars made her ecstatic.

"Loki, it's stunning."

"I am pleased you like it. I shall leave you now. I hope you rest well," he said, and with a bow he left the room. She waited until the door had clicked shut, then did a little hopping dance on the spot. Everything was looking up.

Jane had spent some hours drawing out the star patterns before her, using a strange tablet a kind servant had brought her. It took a little getting used to, but she grasped it reasonably quickly. It wasn't that different from an iPad. The constellations fascinated her. They were at once so familiar and yet so vastly strange. She had eventually dozed off, the tablet propped on her knees and her head resting on the wall.

* * *

><p>Loki brushed his robes for creases, before raising his hand and knocking. He waited a moment, but there was no sound. He frowned and knocked again. He disliked being kept waiting. He hesitated a moment, before pushing open the door.<p>

Jane was lying on the floor, one arm bent under her head, the other loosely clutching a tablet. She looked peaceful. He felt his lips curl into a faint smile, and stopped himself. He began loosening the shield he had put around himself, letting some of the fear and anger slip into her. She murmured something, and a frown creased her forehead. He kept pushing the feelings onto her, watching as her distress became more and more apparent. He waited, increasing it, until she was tossing around. He moved closer, and she began to scream.

"Jane! Jane! Wake up. Please, wake up!" he shouted, as he desperately shook her, a look of deep concern plastered on his face. She shuddered awake, sitting bolt upright, gasping for air.

"Loki, what? How?" she said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"It's okay. You were having a night terror. I heard you cry out, so I ran in to see if you were alright." She looked up at him, her eyelashes wet with tears. He had planned to wait before pushing their physical contact, but she looked so devastated, that he went with his impulse. He pulled her close, sitting himself with his back against the wall, cradling her head against his chest. He could hear her erratic heartbeat, and began to push gentle, calm feelings onto her. She needed to feel safe in his arms.

"It's okay, I've got you."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane didn't want to admit how nice it was being in Loki's arms like that. It was so soothing, and she felt herself calming down surprisingly quickly. The nightmare had been horrifying, but she couldn't actually remember what it was about. Just that it had made her skin crawl and her heart break and her temper flare. And most of all, she had been terrified. But here in Loki's arms, everything seemed okay again.

"I'm sorry," she said, once she had calmed down enough to speak.

"It's fine, really. Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said.

"I was actually coming here to invite you to breakfast with me, Thor, and my father. Would you like me to have a servant draw you a bath? You could freshen up, and then I can escort you to the dining hall."

"That would be great. It's a maze here! But I can do my own bath. Or shower. Where can I go?"

Loki gestured to the door in the corner of the room. He stood, reaching down to help her to her feet. He held onto her hand for a moment after she had stood up, then coughed and let go.

"If you need anything, just shout. I'll wait here for you," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

She found a pile of fluffy towels and an open shower. It felt so good to get out of her clothes. Everything had happened in a whirl the night before – one minute she was on Earth with Loki, the next she was seated at a feast on Asgard. And that horrible dream. So yes, stripping off those clothes felt great. And the warm water coursing over her body felt even better. She threw her head back, letting the water pour over her face, washing away any cares she had. Shampoo and conditioner that smelt like jasmine was on a little shelf next to her, and the body wash left her skin feeling silky. She stayed under the water for longer than she should have. She was not the type of person who wasted time. But here, she had few obligations. She was a guest. Of course she wanted to find out about so many things, and help Loki however she could. But none of that needed to happen right now. And so she indulged herself.

When she eventually stepped out, the towels were almost as much of a pleasure. She wrapped one around her hair, and the other round her torso. She felt ready to face the day. She was humming to herself when she stepped back into the bedroom. Loki was sat patiently on the bed, and she smiled at him. Next to him, a deep blue dress and robe was laid out.

"For me?" She felt no embarrassment this time about her scantily clad body. She was just so relaxed.

"But of course. I shall give you some privacy. I shall await you outside." He bowed slightly, before leaving the room. She sighed, her head cocked to one side, staring at the closed door he had just left through. Shaking herself slightly, she turned and began to dress herself.

Loki leant against the door, his head thrown back and eyes shut. As much as he had enjoyed watching Jane get flustered over him, he needed her to trust him if she was to fall for him. That was the ultimate goal, to have her emotionally, physically, mentally. To make her his. Then to destroy her, rip her apart, leave her as a mere shell. And all the while, Thor's own heart would be breaking. And Sif would be so angry. It would be delightful.

To make Jane trust him, he needed her to relax in his presence, rely on him to calm her and make her happy. But to influence emotions was to open himself up to what she was already feeling, and he had let his invasion go too far. Feeling her hands rub through her hair and across her body, slippery with soap, had almost been too much for him. He needed to restrain himself, and not open himself up to her sensations as much. It was a slippery slope if he began to be attracted to her. He could not afford that complication.

"What do you think?" she said, as she twirled for Loki. She hated impractical clothes, but here on Asgard, the flowing outfit felt right. And she loved the way it swished against her skin. It was so much lighter than jeans.

"It is better than that human garb, I must admit." He himself was back in Asgardian attire, but not his traditional green and silver ensemble. Instead, he had chosen a wine coloured robe, darker than the red his brother wore. It made his eyes twinkle.

"Shall we?"

Breakfast was a loud affair, and for the most part Jane sat quietly and listened, enjoying the food. Thor still held some angry feelings for Loki, and Odin didn't seem entirely trusting. But despite the tension this created, they all chatted easily, catching up on what had been going on.

"Well, many tasks await. Please excuse me," Odin finally said.

"For me as well." Thor followed his father out of the dining hall, leaving Jane and Loki alone.

"And you? What do you have on today?" Jane asked.

"I feel I should spend some time with my father's council. I have missed much over the last few months. It would serve me well to discover precisely what I have missed."

"Of course, that's fine."

"Will you be content on your own? Food will be prepared for you, and please, feel free to explore. If you need me, I shall spend most of the time three doors down the corridor from here."

"I'm sure I will find heaps to do. Asgard fascinates me!" Jane said, enthusiasm colouring her voice.

And so it was that Jane found herself in the streets outside the palace. They had hurried through the streets on their way to the palace, and she had been so focused on Loki that she had barely noticed anything. When she came with Thor, they had gone straight from the bifrost to the palace. So she relished the chance to see Asgard. She wore a hood, but doubted that anyone would recognise her. If they knew she was human, they would pay more attention. But she was quiet and slow, not causing anyone to give her a second glance.

She mulled over the words she had overheard Loki speaking earlier that day, after they had parted ways. She was on her way to Heimdall, to ask him about where she should go. The guardian of the bifröst and seer of all worlds should have a good idea of where she could spend the day. But outside his spherical post, she heard Loki's own voice.

"Please keep an eye on Jane? I have told her she may explore wherever she likes, but I wouldn't want her to get lost."

"Of course. She is safe, and should anything untoward happen, I shall alert you immediately. Though She is smart, that one. I believe she can look after herself."

Loki's concern had been touching, and she found herself smiling remembering it. It had also reminded her that Loki had a bifröst fragment to return. She would bring it up with him later. For now, she was enjoying her wandering.

* * *

><p>Loki held his head in his hands, eyes pressed shut as he took deep and calming breaths. Others had only seen his longing for power, not hesitating to think about what he would do with it once it was in his grasp. And what he did was his absolute best to run things. There had only been so much he could do from Midgard, and so paperwork and appointments had piled up in his absence. And now he had to wade through it. On the surface, Asgard was an eternally smooth-running machine. But that calm facade took a vast amount of management, which he was now in charge of. Sure, the council did a lot, and the people who worked for them, and the ones that worked for them. The simple merchants helped. But it all needed his approval, his insight, his opinion. Well, Odin's, to be more precise.<p>

It was stressful, that went without saying. But he loved it, loved turning a loose stack of proposals and invitations and inquiries into a neatly ordered, well managed pile. Nobody had considered that. Nobody had wondered if Loki would make a good leader. They simply assumed his lust for power could only have destructive ends. If they had thought about it, they would have realised his intelligence, cunning, and innovation was perfectly suited to being in charge. It was there reluctance to let him try that had led him to try drastic measures. And here he was, being two people at once, running a country, manipulating his brother and friends, and playing a pathetically insignificant human right into the palm of his hand.

"Loki, Heimdall wishes to see you," a servant interrupted his thought process.

"Why? What's happened?" He stood up swiftly, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I do not know sir, just that he requests your presence immediately," the servant said, looking terrified.

"Fine." Loki pushed past him, shoving open the door and almost running towards Heimdall's post. His thoughts were on Jane. What if something bad had happened to her? It was not that he cared for her, but she was the best way to hurt Thor. If something happened, it would ruin his plan.

"Heimdall, what happened?" He didn't waste time on courtesies.

"Jane is lost, and she has wandered into parts that would be best avoided, on the south side. I may not leave my post. Shall I send a guard to retrieve her?" he said.

"No, do not bother. I shall go myself." He did not trust a guard with her safety.

"Very well."

Loki left, hurrying to find her. The south side was a difficult area. Poverty was not a major concern on Asgard, but those of a lower class congregated there, preferring to live far away from the wealthy, strictly monitored centre. It was unlikely anything should happen to Jane, but he was not willing to take a risk with her.

He strode through the streets near the centre as himself – he felt it was a good decision to make himself visible. But once he approached the area Jane had wandered to, he cloaked his appearance. It would not serve him well to be noticed here. The people were more prone to violence. The worst he had received near his home was some frowns and judgemental looks. Here, if someone were to take a disliking to him, it could cause a fight that would be complicated to resolve. He closed his eyes when he was well within the southern side, and listened. Asgardians benefited from heightened senses, and he hoped to be able to hear Jane.

"Alright darling, don't stress. You're not from around here are you? Let me show you the way." Loki did not like the tone of the man's voice, and he felt anger rise in his chest when he heard Jane reply.

"No, it's okay. I can manage on my own. I'll just head back to the palace now actually."

"The palace huh? So you must be pretty important. I can see why. For a human, you are very attractive." Loki began to run in their direction, fury coursing through him as he heard Jane yelp in pain.

"Let me go," she exclaimed. He was running as fast as he could, his long legs striding through the streets. He reached into his cloak as he ran, pulling out a dagger. The man would pay for this.

Jane yelped in pain as the man grabbed her arm, pulling her up against him. He was tall and bulky, and incredibly strong. She struggled, yelling at him to let her go, but he just grinned down at her. She searched the street desperately for someone to help, but nobody was nearby.

Bringing up a knee against his groin wiped the smile from his face, but didn't seem to hurt him as much as she'd hoped. He frowned now, turning them around and slamming her back against the wall. She groaned at the pain shooting through her ribs, and pushed his body right up against her, one hand holding both her wrists, and the other now gripping her waist.

Loki felt a strange, animalistic noise escape his throat as he sprinted round the corner and found Jane pressed tightly against a wall by the man.

"Jane!" he shouted, and she whipped her head round to face him.

"Help, please!" she cried, and he realised she didn't recognise him. The man who had her pinned turned too, and sneered at him.

"I think it's best that you just leave us be. She gets a bit feisty sometimes. Needs reminding whose boss!" he winked, a smile replacing the sneer.

"Let her go. Now." Loki used his own voice, keeping it calm and quiet. Recognition lit up in Jane's eyes. He refrained from smiling at her, keeping a cool gaze on the man.

"Listen, I don't want trouble. Just leave us be, okay?" the man said.

"I said, let her go."

"No." Loki sighed, and let his illusion dissolve away. The man's eyes widened. Loki stepped towards them, bringing up the dagger he held.

"I am being deadly serious right now. Let the girl go, or I will make you wish you had never been born." His tone was still cool and quiet, but he knew he sounded deadly. The man shoved Jane towards him, and turned angrily away.

"Thank you," Loki said. He knew he shouldn't push it, he should just let it lie, but he was so furious. The man whirled round, bringing up his fist and swinging for Loki's jaw. He ducked, the blow glancing off his shoulder painlessly, and swung the dagger round, slicing through the man's upper arm. It was a shallow cut, but he knew it would sting. The man roared as blood dripped down his arm, anger flaring up in his eyes. Loki saw Jane crawling out of the way, and resolved to end this fight quickly. She looked like she was hurt.

"Leave now, and I will not harm you further." He offered. The man growled again, and swung a kick at Loki's leg, bringing his fist round to punch his stomach at the same time. Loki dodged both blows easily, punching the man in the throat, hard. He made sure to keep his cool composure. It would be foolish to allow his fury to cloud his judgement. And so he carefully placed three more punches, ending with the man on his knees, his dagger held against his neck.

"Walk away, while you still can," he said calmly. The man stayed on his knees, groaning softly, clutching at his throat behind the dagger. "Or maybe you already can't." He turned away, using one last kick to push the man over into the road. He lay there moaning to himself, but Loki's attention was no longer on him.

"Jane! Are you okay?" the fight had taken seconds, but he already regretted time wasted not helping her. He hurried over, and knelt beside her.

"It hurts," she gasped, clutching at her side.

"Where?" he unconsciously placed his hands over hers.

"My side. My ribs. I don't know!" she was clearly struggling to breathe.

"I'll take you back now. Please, can I?" he said, gesturing to pick her up. She nodded, a grimace on her face. He placed one hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulders, scooping her into his arms.

"You'll be okay, I promise."


End file.
